


In Another Lifetime

by AquaCitty



Series: Family Melodies [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dreams, Family Meoldies Dean and Dean Winchester witch places for a day, M/M, but also non-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaCitty/pseuds/AquaCitty
Summary: Dean Singer and Dean Winchester both awaken from strangely realistic dreams where they've switched places for a day... (Both set in SPN season 8 and a non-hunter AU | 1/16/13)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Family Melodies [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903039
Kudos: 12





	In Another Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making a longer version of Dean Singer going into the SPN universe right now, tell me if you want to see one of Winchester going into my universe!

January 16th, 2013

Dean woke up with a start, apparently waking up his husband Cas too, because he groggily sat up and turned on the light. 

“Dean? Is something wrong?” He asked, his voice gruff.

“Yeah, no, I just had a really weird dream. It almost felt… real.”

“What happened?” Cas inquired. 

“Well I woke up and I was in this motel room with Sammy, and he was acting really weird and then you appeared, like seriously appeared, you didn’t walk in, just poof you were there… anyway, apparently monsters and demons were real or whatever, and you guys, you and Sam, thought an Angel had kidnapped me and brought me into their universe. Anyway we got to like shoot demons, and force that Angel to bring back their Dean… it was kind of badass.”

Cas chuckled, “I didn’t realize you had that active of an imagination.” 

“Yeah, no shit.” Dean smiled. 

“Did you enjoy being badass?” Cas asked curiously. 

“Yeah, I guess, but I didn’t have the kids, or you, to be honest I don’t envy other universe Dean, he sounds kind of fucked up… plus I’m already badass, bitch.” 

“Sure you are.” Cas remarked, before stifling a yawn. “Anyway, It’s almost 5 am, we have about two hours before we get awoken by energetic children. So go back to sleep Mr. Badass.” 

Dean chuckled, snuggling up in his blankets, and kissing Cas on the temple. “Good night babe.”

Dean closed his eyes and drifted off. 

Meanwhile

Dean woke up with a start, apparently alerting Sam who was crouched over a book at the table. 

“You good dude?”

“Yeah I’m… fine. Just had a weird dream.”

“What about? I’ve always been fascinated with the concept of human dreams.” Cas said, suddenly appearing besides Dean in his bed. 

Dean jumped out of his skin. “Damn it Cas, we’ve talked about this! Personal space.”

“My apologies…” Cas said, standing up and moving to the foot of the bed. “You were saying about your dream?”

“It was just… weird.” He meant to leave it at that, but after he saw the interest in Cas’s eyes, he felt compelled to continue, “I was just living a normal, apple-pie life, hu- married, had kids. But I was still myself, so I thought I was a hunter and shit, I think I really freaked them out at first. After that I just tried to figure out my way back to my own universe… and yeah, that was it, I just woke up… it felt weirdly real.”

“Who were you married to?” Sam asked curiously. 

Dean’s eyes went wide for a second, and he automatically glanced as Cas, “I ... Uh… Leia.” He lied.

“Who?”

“You know, princess Leia from Star Wars. Or maybe it was Carrie Fisher from back when she was hot.” Dean shrugged, “Anyway, why are you up? It’s like-” He glances at the clock, “5 am.” 

“I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep, plus I had a hunch about this fairy we’re after.” Sam explained

“Alright, whatever dweeb, I’m going back to sleep.” 

“Night.” Sam mumbled. 

Dean closed his eyes and drifted off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
